Doubts from an archangel
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Michel a beau être le Protecteur du Paradis, il lui arrive de douter malgré lui. Mais les doutes ne sont peut-être pas faits pour lui, qui sait? Une sorte de culpabilité peut le prendre pour ses actions.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je vous propose un autre OS sur Michel. Cette fois, c'est de son point de vue! Je devrais aussi écrire un petit OS sur ses pensées envers Castiel et comment il le voit^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malgré des négociations houleuses avec les créateurs (mais oui Jana, on va te croire...x)**

**Sur ce, passez un bon moment!**

* * *

Son visage m'apparait encore, alors que je suis censé travailler sur les prochains cours à donner sur les Léviathans aux futurs guerriers. Mais _elle_ m'empêche de me concentrer. Pourtant, je suis le Protecteur du Paradis, je suis Michel, le premier archange. Et me voilà à revoir _son_ visage comme si j'étais un adolescent boutonneux qui avait hâte de revoir sa 'meuf' comme dirait Lucifer. Quoique lui me dit toujours qu'on doit appeler une fille par un autre nom, parce que 'meuf' est selon lui un terme plutôt fait pour les idiots comme Zachariah. Mais alors, pourquoi je pense à _elle_ ?

Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps, elle marchait avec ses sœurs dans l'un des jardins. Je sais qu'elle préfère ce jardin là en particulier, mais j'en ignore la raison. A chaque fois que je lui demande, tout en restant le Prince des Anges, elle me répond par un sourire énigmatique. Vous savez, ce genre de sourires qui vous laisse béat et vous fait penser que vous êtes bête devant ce sourire mi-amusé, mi-mystérieux. Parce qu'elle prend plaisir à me lancer des énigmes, en plus. A moi, Michel, moi, son supérieur, tout de même ! Son supérieur direct, en plus. Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

J'en viens à la haïr fraternellement de se cacher à moi, de ne répondre à mes questions silencieuses que par des regards et des sourires mystérieux. Je suis mécontent qu'elle soit si belle, si froide. Oui, moi, _**MOI**_, je suis mécontent, même Père le sent ! Ah, si seulement il comprenait qu'il a sans doute créé un piège...parce qu'_elle_ est un piège. Elle me piège quand je la vois, je ne sais comment elle fait. Dès que j'aperçois le scintillement familier de _sa_ Grâce, je me sens attiré. Vous allez me dire que je me comporte comme un jeune ange amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, à mon plus grand désarroi, je suis d'accord avec vous. Je suis censé être froid, ne rien posséder, être le défenseur de ma famille, et pourtant je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis entrain de me corrompre moi-même.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, distraitement. Une belle fenêtre construite avec soin pour me permettre d'observer ma famille. Je vois le petit Castiel s'amuser avec son frère cadet de quelques secondes à peine. Il s'appelle Samandriel. Oh loin, je peux apercevoir Nathaniel et Ion qui révisent leurs cours. Il me semble qu'ils ont choisi d'entrer dans la faction des renseignements. Pas une mauvaise idée, si j'en juge par leur dossier. Disons que Metatron les aime bien, sauf quand ils parlent trop politiquement. Mais l'ange le plus politique et diplomate ici, ce n'est ni Nathaniel, ni Ion. Ni même moi, ce que Père a du mal à comprendre. Au fond, je crois que je le déçois, mais que puis-je faire contre l'intelligence d'un autre ange ? C'est elle la plus diplomate, je n'y peux rien. Je l'aime comme ça. Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle bureaucrate, je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus. Dans les couloirs de nos salles de classe, j'entends des conversations. Une fois, j'ai entendu Uriel la traiter de bureaucrate. Le pauvre a fini avec des plumes en moins. Zachariah a bien essayé de faire du mal à ma chère diplomate, mais elle lui a malencontreusement rendu les parties intimes impossibles à utiliser. Vous comprenez donc ? Elle est une vraie battante et elle défend sa cause. Tout comme les autres. Je suis fier de chacun de mes frères, de chacune de mes sœurs, mais elle...elle, j'en suis encore plus fier.

Vous vous dîtes sûrement que je deviens fou, que je devrais me jeter au Purgatoire parce que ce comportement que je déteste adopter est indigne du prince des anges, et je suis d'accord avec vous, mais vous est-il arrivé d'éprouver des sentiments interdits pour quelqu'un ? Car c'est bien là le problème. Je ne suis plus un frère pour elle. Je ne veux plus être que son frère, mais aussi, parfois, je rêve, je m'imagine que je suis plus que ça. Je rêve d'être son protecteur, je rêve d'être son meilleur ami, mais le pire, le pire c'est que je rêve aussi d'être son amant. Ais-je atteint la folie ? Et pourtant, Père ne dit rien. Oh, vous devez aussi vous demander pourquoi je me mets dans un tel état pour un seul ange. Si je vous la décrivais, seriez-vous en mesure de comprendre la passion qui me prend pour elle ?

Je retiens tout d'elle à force de l'admirer en secret, mais je sens qu'elle commence à se douter de quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle est toujours la même bureaucrate et diplomate. Froide, elle parle toujours avec sérieux et ne montre jamais ses sentiments, mais je sens sa Grâce fourmiller parfois en me voyant. Peut-être a-t-elle les mêmes sentiments que moi à mon égard ? Peut-être sait-elle ce que je pense d'elle ?

Parfois, même la nuit, je me surprends à rêver d'elle. Elle se tient au dessus de mon lit. Au début, c'est toujours comme ça. Ses longs et beaux cheveux bruns tombent sur sa poitrine et son dos. Il me semble qu'ils ont toujours été ondulés. Quelques mèches de cheveux m'empêchent de voir son front. Son regard aussi bleu que le ciel et vif que l'éclair me regarde avec une lueur que je ne saurais vous nommer. En fait, je suis beaucoup plus attiré par ce regard perçant et étincelant. Je crois savoir que parfois ils virent au gris. Quant à cette bouche qui se rapproche trop lentement de la mienne dans mon rêve, je vous dirais qu'elle est sensuelle et invitant au baiser. Et puis, pendant que je continue de la détailler, passant mon regard sur sa poitrine que je devine parfaitement dessiné et sans doute ferme, elle se rapproche dangereusement de moi telle une tigresse.

C'est elle qui me hante...glaciale, toujours glaciale. Elle se joue de moi dans ce rêve blasphématoire. Elle promène ses mains sur mon torse, et ses douces lèvres sur mon cou, mais jamais elle ne va plus loin. Elle me fuit. C'est elle le fruit interdit dans cette histoire. Pas de maudite pomme, juste _elle_. Et à chaque fois, j'en viens à la supplier de continuer, _**MOI**_, Michel !

-Michel ? m'interrompit la voix de l'un de mes jeunes frères.

Je soupirai d'énervement. Comment osait-on m'arracher à mes rêves incestueux ? Car oui, c'était bien de l'inceste, même si je ne la touchais pas. Même si elle ne me voyait pas comme je la voyais.

-Oui, Raphaël ? lui demandais-je avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

-Oh, toi tu ne m'as pas l'air les ailes dans l'assiette..., nota mon petit frère tant aimé.

De tous les archanges, Raphaël était sans doute celui qui me comprenait le mieux. Il ne me demandait jamais ce qui me troublait autant, parce qu'il savait ma froideur. Mais cette fois, j'espère presque qu'il va me le demander. Je n'en peux déjà plus de devoir garder le nom de ma tentation entre mes lèvres. Si seulement je pouvais le crier sur tous les temples. Lui dire à elle qu'elle arrive à briser ma carapace d'archange solitaire. Lui dire que je rêve d'elle. Pas toujours de manière incestueuse. Il m'arrive de me voir la courtiser sans témoigner la moindre envie de toucher sa peau si pâle et fraiche. Un amour courtois, on appelle ça. Les humains l'appellent comme ça, en tout cas.

-Grand-frère, dis-moi ce qui te trouble à ce point, consent-il à me demander enfin.

Au fond de moi, j'eus soudain peur. Une toute petite peur, rien de bien grand, parce que je suis le plus âgé et qu'en tant que tel, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur. Ca fait bizarre de ressentir ça, de ressentir une petite panique en mon fort intérieur. Même ma Grâce me trahit, prouvant mon inquiétude !

-Michel ?

-Raphaël...si tu savais combien je suis le plus malheureux des anges quand je pense à elle, me décidais-je à avouer, il fallait que ça sorte après tout. J'en veux même à Père d'avoir fait d'elle ma sœur.

-Mais de qui parles-tu, mon frère ?

-Son nom lui va si bien. Elle m'est si gracieuse et agréable...

-Michel ?! hoqueta mon cher petit-frère.

J'en conclus qu'il avait compris. Je ne pouvais dire le nom de ma dulcinée cachée, car j'aurais l'impression de la trahir. Elle ne méritait sans doute pas que j'en fasse des tonnes pour elle, car elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Alors je ne pouvais que la citer par les adjectifs lui correspondant. Son prénom voulait dire gracieuse et agréable. C'était tout à fait elle

, même si Père aurait dû rajouter qu'elle allait être la plus glaciale des créatures...oh, ne me regardez pas ainsi ! C'est le seul reproche que je peux lui faire, à cette briseuse de cœur qui en profite pour briser les parties des anges qui la regardent de trop près.

-Mais enfin, tu es son protecteur ! protesta Raphaël.

-Je sais, j'en suis conscient ! maudis-je donc.

-Tu n'es pas fait pour aimer, tenta alors de me raisonner mon cadet.

-Justement, pourquoi n'y aurais-je pas le droit ?!

-Père ne serait pas d'accord. Et puis, tu dois te souvenir que tu es notre ainé.

-Etre l'ainé ne signifie finalement pas être interdit d'avoir des sentiments. Je veux être considéré comme un ange comme les autres, finis-je par décréter.

C'est dur à dire, car je renie ce pourquoi je vis, mais j'aimerais tant que cette créature brune me voit ne serait-ce que cinq minutes comme son frère, juste son frère et pas son supérieur direct ou comme le Protecteur de notre famille. Hélas, je ne pense pas que ça soit possible...ça ne le sera jamais. Raphaël me le dit aussi, et je lui donne mon regard le plus apitoyé. Pourquoi être un ange est si compliqué ? Parce que la manière que nous avons de ressentir est différente de celles des singes en bas ? Mais nous étions là les premiers, alors pourquoi Père nous a interdit d'aimer plus que fraternellement ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fait d'elle ma sœur ?

-Je te conseille de t'éloigner d'elle. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi parce que tu dois continuer de tous nous protéger, grand-frère. Et ce n'est pas bon pour elle, car elle aussi a une mission. Elle entrera dans le service de renseignements et protection du Paradis, tu le sais.

-Oui. Suis-je donc condamné à aimer sans pouvoir être aimé à mon tour ?! grommelais-je de mauvaise grâce.

-Mais nous t'aimons ! protesta mon petit Raphaël.

Ah Raphaël, si tu savais...je ne rêve de l'amour que d'une seule personne, en ce moment. Et je peux encore sentir son regard scintillant sur moi. Si seulement elle pouvait le voir et cesser de me regarder avec sa froideur habituelle. Elle reste un mystère à mes yeux troublés. Elle restera un mystère pour tous les anges, j'en suis convaincu. Je sais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer la vivacité de mes sentiments tant que nous serons frère et sœur, ça serait trahir Père et ses lois. Et même si je veux être un ange ordinaire, j'ai des responsabilités. Je ne trahirais jamais Père, je resterais un bon fils quoiqu'il arrive, mais au fond, je resterais fidèle à cette créature cruelle dont le nom prendra une autre signification plus tard. Je suis sûr que beaucoup la craindront pour ses capacités. Elle n'est pas ordinaire non plus, tout comme ce jeune Castiel.

* * *

**Des avis? Je suppose que vous savez tous qui est la créature froide et cruelle dont parle notre cher prince des anges^^**


End file.
